


Getting to Know the New Flatmate (Art)

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Shameless Smut, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Very explicit smutty fan art of Sherlock and John!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	Getting to Know the New Flatmate (Art)

Disclaimer: This image is fictional. The actors whose likenesses are used here have no involvement in this creation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not draw the entire thing, I just improved upon the original, which was a porn-trace. See the original [here.](http://pics.livejournal.com/iguana_dog/pic/00007s9z)
> 
> I love comments! :)


End file.
